


Main Trio and the Professors

by Yatorihell



Series: In the Darkness: Trivia [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, ノラガミ | Noragami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatorihell/pseuds/Yatorihell
Summary: A quick introduction to the AU!This will be updated regularly as the story progresses with more characters and facts such as wands and patronuses.This part: Yato, Hiyori, Yukine, and the Professors.





	Main Trio and the Professors

**Yato**

**House:** Slytherin

 **Grade:** 2 nd year

 **Blood status:** Pure

 

** Hiyori **

**House:** Gryffindor

 **Grade:** 1 st year

 **Blood status:** Muggleborn

 

**Yukine**

**House:** Hufflepuff

 **Grade:** 1 st year

 **Blood status:** Half

 

**Professors**

**Headmaster -** Tenjin

 **Astronomy / first year flying lessons -** Tsuyu

 **Defence Against the Dark Arts -** Takemikazuchi

 **Transfiguration / herbology –** Kuguha

 **Potions -** Kofuku

 **Charms –** Akiha

 **History of Magic –** Kuruha

 **Caretaker / Groundskeeper –** Kiun


End file.
